A Midsummer's Night Dream
Special map for the Midsummer Night's Dream event. There are 5 stages that each require 4 stamina to complete. Complete these stages to collect Dream Points (your score is converted to Dream Points) You are given 5 free attempts every day. If you fail a stage, only your stamina will be consumed. It will not use up an attempt. 1 - Encounter the Elf *Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Cure, Pure, Cool *Tags: Fairy *Drops: Tailor Class-Khaki Expand to read the script. *'Bobo:' It's soooooo beautiful! This is my first time visiting the Pigeon Forest. *'Nikki:' This jungle is just like the legendary eleven home. Amazing! *'Momo:' My grandpa's grandpa once said the Pigeon Kingdom is divided into the urban city and the elf habitat. Humans live in the bustling city. Elves inhabit the vast Pigeon Forest and Pigeon Ocean. The live their own peaceful live without bothering each other. *'Nikki:' It seems like we are now in the mysterious Pigeon Forest. I really want to see those beautiful elves! *'Bobo:' I am so excited! I want to put on a fairytale style dress to welcome the first elf I will encounter in my life! 2 - The First Test *Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool *Tags: Kimono *Drops: Perfect Senior Expand to read the script. *'Unknown Voice:' Are... you humans from the outer world? *'Momo:' Did you hear a little girl’s voice? *'Nikki:' Huh? Was that someone speaking just now? *'Unknown Voice:' Are you from Pigeon city? *'Bobo:' I know. A little elf! Hello! Do not hide from us. We just want to make friends with you! *'Unknown Voice:' My sister told me not to show myself in front of humans... *'Unknown Voice:' But we can talk for a while. My name is Sylver. What are you doing here? *'Nikki:' Hi, Sylver! I’m Nikki and this is Bobo and Momo. *'Nikki:' We are looking for a clothing material which is said to be able to decorate the clothing with Crystal Dew Diamonds. *'Sylver:' Oh, I see! That’s unique material of elves. So that's why you’re here. *'Sylver:' But I can't give it to you directly. My sister said it's only for the kind and skilled ones. *'Bobo:' You mean Nikki! You can compete with her and then you'll see! *'Sylver:' I can’t appear in front of you, but I can use the shadow of your friends. *'Sylver:' Um, first let's try the bathrobe! I've always wanted to go to the eastern Cloud Empire garden party. 3 - The Second Test *Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool *Drops: Lime Coat Expand to read the script. *'Sylver:' Nikki is truly awesome! My sister said anyone who wins three rounds in a row would be considered a skilled one. *'Momo:' Such an innocent and cute voice. She's definitely an adorable little girl. *'Bobo:' Momo, you will scare the little elf... *'Nikki:' Thanks, what’s for the second round? *'Sylver:' Delicate and pretty small lady! 4 - The Third Test *Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Warm *Tags: Rock *Drops: Television Expand to read the script. *'Bobo:' So exited! Nikki has won two consecutive rounds! *'Sylver:' Nikki, you are great! I really wish I could travel around with you! *'Nikki:' Sure! You can come with us to visit other places. *'Sylver:' It's just nice fantasy. We elves can only live in the Pigeon Forest, our Elf Queen forbids us to leave here... *'Momo:' Why that? *'Sylver:' Long long ago, elves lived everywhere, not only the forest and ocean. But there were many villains converting our power and treasures, brutally imprisoned many elves only to get their wings, hair and... *'Bobo:' Oh dear! that is cruel!!! *'Nikki:' How could they?! *'Sylver:' The Queen Forbids us to leave here only for our own protection, because she has enough power here to defend against those villains. *'Momo:' I see, then you should stay safe here for your own safety. When Nikki is powerful enough to protect you, we will take you to the outer world to play! *'Sylver:' You're such nice people! Yes, the last round, dress up as cool rock star! 5 - Farewell to the Elf *Style: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool *Tags: Pajamas *Drops: OL Shirt-White Expand to read the script. *'Sylver:' Congrats to you, Nikki! You have passed the Pigeon Elf test, now you can have the material! *'Nikki:' Thank you, Sylver! *'Bobo:' We still cannot meet you right? *'Sylver:' I think we will have the chance in the future! It was nice meeting you guys. See you next time! *'Momo:' That mysterious little elf just left? It's not easy to encounter such a soft and kind girl around here! *'Bobo:' Momo, what is that supposed to mean? ... *'Momo:' Ow ow ow!! Don't pinch my ears! My bad, okay?! *'Nikki:' Ha ha, alright, stop fighting. Before it gets dart, let's tidy our stuff and get ready for camping! *'Bobo:' Alright! I want my favorite teddy pajamas! Category:Events Category:Midsummer's Night Dream Category:Event Maps